


【茶布R】背德#1车部分

by Peibai



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peibai/pseuds/Peibai
Summary: 前文在老福特搜索ID：北白宫能久，警茶强上少年犯布布的故事
Relationships: Leone Abbacchio/Bruno Buccellati, 茶布, 阿帕基布加拉提
Kudos: 22





	【茶布R】背德#1车部分

阿帕基皱起了眉：“你什么意思？不要再过来了！”布加拉提蔚蓝的眼睛像浅海一般清澈，声线却微微发抖：“你是成年人了，这有什么不懂的？我只是想尽快去照顾我的父亲；这里是禁闭室，不会有人进来，你可以在这里做任何你希望我做的事——”

“够了！”莫名汹涌起的愤怒让阿帕基低吼了出来，他唰地举起了警棍，以戒备暴动犯人的姿势正对着布加拉提：“人犯立即停止靠近抱头蹲下！”

布加拉提停顿了一下，看向阿帕基的眼神中似乎是无限的哀怨，轻轻的在阿帕基面前跪了下来，然后张开檀口，性暗示意味极强的含住了那根外缘覆着橡胶的钢制警棍。

阿帕基深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛的身体晃了晃，再次睁开眼睛时，那双紫金色的瞳孔里已经充满了阴鸷：“你确定，要用这种出卖身体的方式来换取自由吗？”

布加拉提没有说话，只是探出舌尖，舐了舐警棍坚硬的棍身。

“那就来吧。”男人冰冷的话音刚落，一股巨大的力量就狠狠的拽住了布加拉提那头绀蓝色的齐耳短发，将少年蛮横的拖拽着扯到了禁闭室内的小床前。

发丝被拉拽的刺痛让布加拉提的眼泪都疼出来了，手本能的护上自己的头，两条腿踢蹬着正欲抵抗，阿帕基却已经松开了手，胯下隐约隆起的一包离少年的头近在咫尺，声音冷冽得像是冰一样：“你可以开始了。”

几乎是被拖倒在地上的布加拉提意识到了他现在只有全力的取悦面前的警官，才能达到他想要的目的，羞耻和背后擦蹭地面的疼痛远远没有需要照料的父亲重要，布加拉提勉强爬了起来，慌乱的揩掉眼角的生理性泪水。

少年动手解开了阿帕基油亮的皮带，像卑微的娼妇一般摸向阿帕基的胯间，还未完全勃起的粗壮巨物在内裤的包裹下看起来沉甸甸的，有着十足的分量。布加拉提犹豫了一下，试探般的用嘴在那包鼓胀的部位上轻轻啄了一下，然后就像是对峙一般的停住了。

“怎么，要我自己动手吗？”青年警官低沉的声音在布加拉提头顶响起。“不……不用了，我来吧……”布加拉提红着脸拉开内裤的松紧，让半勃发的巨物从遮蔽中弹跳了出来。

阿帕基割过包皮，龟头硕大饱满，甚至有点雄赳赳的丑态，根部浅墨色的阴毛像野草一样簇拥着雄性象征。布加拉提似乎很不喜欢那些刺手的毛发，于是隔着尚且兜住阴囊的内裤布料扶住那支昂扬的巨物，缓慢低下头含住阿帕基有点汗腥味的龟头。

在布加拉提温热口腔包裹上阿帕基的那一瞬间，银白长发的青年似乎呼吸微滞了一下，胯下的阳物逐渐苏醒，上面凸起的青筋脉动着，膨胀到布加拉提单手圈不住的程度。

阳茎顶端浓烈的味道在唇舌里化开，像是鞭子一样钻进了布加拉提的喉咙，为了尽可能的让阿帕基满意，布加拉提用柔软的掌心包裹着对方粗硕的茎身，另一只手抚弄着那两颗沉甸甸蓄满阳精的囊袋，舌尖是不是抵弄几下阿帕基已经溢出淫液的铃口。

布加拉提吮吸着马眼处泌出的液体，品尝到了咸涩的腥气，但仍然竭力嘬吸着，看不见的耻感火苗舐得寒热交加层叠的肌理有创痛感，灼麻如虫噬，嘴里的腥液与唾津浑杂，硬挺的肉冠很快就满溢着将口腔肌肉撑得酸麻。

铃口被柔软的舌尖挑弄的快感让阿帕基忍不住按上了布加拉提的后脑，冲动的顶上布加拉提咽间的一小块软肉。“唔！”喉咙受到刺激的布加拉提本能的用力推开了阿帕基，将口腔包裹着的的肉端呕了出来。

被舔弄得滑滑亮亮的性器，因色素沉淀而有些紫暗的皮表泛着铁器般的光泽，丑陋庞巨的怪物失去包覆之后，歪歪一晃，不轻不重的抽了一下布加拉提的脸颊，留下一道暧昧的湿痕。

“对、对不起！因为太大了我嘴很酸……”布加拉提有些紧张的仰头看向阿帕基，显然没有意识到自己漂亮的眼睛和淫靡的形容，让自己此刻的行为看起来和勾引根本没有两样。

阿帕基也愣了一下，但看着脸上还挂着自己腺液却惴惴不安还不自知的少年，只是涩哑着声音揉了揉布加拉提软软的发心：“那这一次要全部吃进去。”

冷峻警官突如其来的温柔让布加拉提定了定心神，强忍着干呕的欲望缓缓从怒张的深紫红的龟头开始，尽量含到了无法再吞咽的程度，浊液腥稠的味道在嘴里荡开。

布加拉提将肉感十足的唇瓣舒展开张大，可即便如此也只是堪堪吞到了阿帕基的中后段，肉刃的根部和其下的囊袋依然只能用手指抚弄轻揉。布加拉提艰难的吞咽挤压着喉部，软舌从下排齿窍和紧抵着的阳器间努力嚅动探出服侍取悦着肉棒。

“看来即使是站街妓女最廉价的口交服务你也做不好啊。”一开始就没有抱太大希望的青年警官低低的叹息了一声，在布加拉提湿漉漉的杏眼恳切注视下，压着少年的后脑胯下用力的猛肏了进去。

“呜嗯！”布加拉提痛苦的不断拍打着阿帕基的腿同时向后仰头，却怎么也逃不开阿帕基有力的桎梏，男人胯下浅墨色的阴毛浓密粗硬，随着次次都连根没入插进他紧窄喉道里的凶兽扎刺在他脸上。

“嘘，不想憋死就给我放松一点！”骤然收紧的喉头软肉让阿帕基倒抽了一口冷气，差点被夹得喷发出来，没好气的拍了拍布加拉提的脸颊，同时抬起漆黑锃亮的警式皮鞋，不轻不重的踩按上了布加拉提的裆部。

“唔……唔唔……”

雄性淫靡的气息和羞耻心早已让少年的性器不知何时半挺立了起来，坚硬的鞋底以不轻的力道抵着布加拉提的腿间磨蹭挑弄，像是有些粗鲁的爱抚，布加拉提感觉自己的分身似乎跳动了两下，只能慌乱的祈祷阿帕基没有感觉到自己的丢脸。

感受到布加拉提的注意力似乎从正在被肏干着的口里转移到了身下，阿帕基勾了勾嘴角，弧度圆滑的皮鞋尖端隔着薄薄的囚裤，沿着布加拉提笔直的阴茎磨蹭了两下，微带高度的鞋跟突然加大力度踩上了那两粒饱满的卵蛋。

“嗯嗯——！”生理性的眼泪一下子涌了出来，只是偶尔会自己抚慰的布加拉提在有些性虐意味的动作下被挤射了，囚裤下的小肉棒顶端可怜的大口大口吐出浊白的阳精，很快将灰蓝的布料浸湿，透明的黏液就这样沾到了阿帕基光洁的鞋面上。

怕布加拉提因为高潮而呛到，阿帕基恋恋不舍的最后凶猛狠肏了两下那柔软的喉肉，然后才将还硬挺着的阳具抽了出来。终于可以用嘴呼吸的布加拉提一下子瘫软下来，大口大口的喘息着，清涟涟的口水和警官的腺液从嘴角溢出。

“你把我的鞋子弄脏了啊。”阿帕基带有几分审判意味的声音慵懒平淡的响起，仿佛那根血脉隆起的肉柱不是他的一样。布加拉提有些手足无措的看着阿帕基，手难为情的挡在自己像尿湿一般的裆部：“对不起……”

银白色长发的青年警官像刚刚解放了性欲的凶兽一样，与之前总是冷漠皱眉的样子截然不同，下流而痞气的撸动了两下自己粗长的男器：“那就麻烦你自己舔干净吧，反正都是你自己的东西。”

布加拉提因这样无礼而淫乱的要求怔住了，少年的血性让他想倔强愤怒的转身就走，可是布加拉提没有选择，他有求于面前的男性，而且他也不能离开这里，确切来说，唯一离开这里的方法就是尽可能的取悦阿帕基，满足对方提出的一切要求。

屈辱和某种奇怪的感情随着布加拉提慢慢俯下身的动作逐渐涌上布加拉提的心头，他觉得自己的脸烧烫得比刚刚为阿帕基口交时更为厉害，布加拉提伸出舌头，像小狗一样轻轻的舔舐起来。

自己的精液和皮革的气息混合成一种陌生而熟悉的味道，鞋面温润光滑的触感让布加拉提觉得自己像是在和谁接吻，心理防线在愧极之下崩溃，布加拉提不断告诉自己只是因为他别无选择。他别无选择。

他比街边最肮脏的妓女还要下贱，可是为了自己和父亲，布加拉提只能虔诚的舔吻着阿帕基鞋面上自己的淫液，甚至还讨好的轻轻吻了一下那硬质的皮鞋鞋面，希望这样能够让阿帕基满意自己的服务。

“可以了，起来吧。”

布加拉提迅速坐直了起来，低着头，他甚至不敢抬手擦一下自己的口水，生怕被认为是自己在嫌弃：“那……听审会的事就拜托了……”

如果布加拉提此刻敢看一眼阿帕基的眼睛，就会发现那里面翻腾着的是已经破闸而出的兽欲。阿帕基突然发难般的一把抄起布加拉提，翻身将少年摁倒在身下的床上，同时摸出一副手铐，喀哒一声，布加拉提的手腕就被牢牢的拷在了床头的铁栏上。

“你？！”布加拉提惊恐的扭头看向阿帕基，而压上来的阿帕基只是吮着他耳根下的一片嫩肉，尖尖的犬牙咬着少年泛红的杏肌：“你什么你，还没完事呢。”

“可是我不是已经帮你……”耻于将刚刚间接性性行为宣之于口，布加拉提恼羞成怒的小声咬牙切齿，“你说话不算数！”

少年有些天真的恼怒让阿帕基愉悦的笑了起来，心情颇好的将充血勃起的硬挺顶在布加拉提的臀间：“我只是说你可以不用舔了，并没有说只要做到口交我就答应你什么啊。”

“而且，”阿帕基的手从后探到布加拉提湿漉漉的前端，熟稔的把玩着少年初具规模的分身，引来布加拉提的一阵颤抖，“如果你刚刚让我射出来了那还可以商量，问题是你这小婊子连口活也那么差劲，啧，那我就只能用你下面了。”

男人阳物的热度透过衣裤薄薄的布料诚实的传达到了布加拉提的臀肉上，感觉到青年警官正在扒下自己裤子的布加拉提奋力挣扎着踢蹬，却无济于事，只招来了阿帕基低声的威胁：

“别乱动！你要是想禁闭结束之后穿着被撕破的裤子出去，然后让全监狱的犯人和狱警用轮奸来庆祝你这位新诞生的prison bitch吗？”

Prison bitch是什么？对于监狱阴暗的潜规则知之甚少的少年愣了愣，而就在他分神的那一刻，阿帕基已经手脚麻利的将监狱统一制式的单薄囚裤一口气褪下脚踝，再度慌乱的想起来抗争时却为时已晚。

银白色长发的警官像个真正的强奸犯一样，将布加拉提刚刚射出来的精水潦草的在自己的凶獠的性器上抹了两下，然后就犷悍的对准布加拉提瑟瑟发抖的谷涧用力的肏了进去。

未经开拓的处子穴窍被粗蛮的撞开，生涩的疼痛感让布加拉提惨叫了出来，但未尽的痛呼都被阿帕基塞进的布物堵在了口腔里，是他自己刚刚喷湿的裤子。腥膻的石楠气味让少年忍不住羞耻得夹紧被熏刺得更为敏感的后穴。

阿帕基也不好受，但他就是要让布加拉提疼，疼得双腿都哆嗦个不停，只有这样才能让这个小婊子记住用身体去跟别人交换是件多么恐怖的事情，再也不敢对除了他以外的人做这样的事。

布加拉提被拷住的手一直顽固的挣扎着，手铐和床栏碰撞出哗啷哗啷的铁击声，闷声的呻吟很涩很哑，介于男孩和男人之间的音质极为勾人。

“我是说真的，男妓小姐，你要是不想被轮奸到脱肛就最好别出声。”阿帕基阴鸷的在布加拉提低声威胁着，同时狠戾的对准那块凸起的软肉猛捣了一下。

正在自己身上施虐者的描述让布加拉提痛苦的咬紧了口里的布料，眼泪止不住的吧嗒吧嗒掉下来，只是倔强的不肯发出抽泣和求饶的声音，他揪着床单，隐隐觉得这个疯狂索取中的阿帕基已经不是男人，而是陷入失控状态的雄性。

被初次进入的肉穴不情不愿的在粗暴的肏干中分泌出淫液，每一下沉重有力的抽送都能拔抽出晶润的亮丝，从被阿帕基囊袋拍击得红肿的肉缝里源源流出，把身下的床单染上腥臊的涩味，暖烘烘地发酵出情欲熏人的麝香气息。

禁闭室昏暗的白炽灯光下，青年警官残暴的强奸着还未成年的少年犯，淳朴的小渔夫被插得眼泪直流，在淫靡的水声和拍击声中被迫的催熟绽开青涩的内里，男性阳精和腺液的气味浓郁的蒸腾满了这间热潮沸腾的狭窄房间。

布加拉提用膝盖和手掌撑在简陋的单人床上，即像是一匹四足着地的倔强小兽，又像是一个着了火即将坍塌的神庙，他是自投罗网的猎物，一头慌不择路撞进了猎人怀里的猎物，咬着牙关瑟瑟发抖的承受着情潮的袭击。

布加拉提并不知道自己正在被肏弄着的是最敏感的阳腺，他只觉得暴露在外的腰间肌肤在恍若针刺的视奸下几乎要燃烧起来，随着阿帕基一下一下的顶撞，居然生出一种病态的舒爽感。

不断积薪累堆起的欲望让布加拉提的性器再次抖索着挺立起，而就在触碰到喷发的边缘时，却被阿帕基有所察觉的箍住根部，凶蛮又有点柔和的用指腹堵住不断吐出腺液的铃口：“你还小，射多了对身体不好。”

悬而未决的快感让少年低沉细碎的在喉咙里哀嚎起来，身后的男人却加倍凶狠的向后拉拽着布加拉提深绀色的头发作为缰绳，气势十足孔武有力的肏干着驰骋起来，雄腰用力摆动着带动胯下分量十足的骇人阳物，一下一下不断肏进布加拉提的肉甬，粗壮的凶兽最终将都是DNA罪证的精液，尽数射进了布加拉提的肠穴深处。

布加拉提被前后的欲望逼得快要昏死过去，一口紧咬着布料的编贝几乎咬碎。

直到餍足的阿帕基慢条斯理的将射精后半勃的分身退出来清理干净，又将自己的衣着恢复到来时的样子，布加拉提才勉强将上半身撑起来，艰涩的开口：“听审会的事……”

银白色长发的青年警官又变回了往日清峻严肃的样子，但嘴角却噙着柔和的弧度，轻轻的吻了吻布加拉提泥泞臀瓣上方浅浅的腰窝：“如你所愿。”


End file.
